This invention relates generally to wall or ceiling mounted luminaires and more specifically relates to a quick install device for mounting the luminaire on a flat surface.
It is desirable in order to reduce installation time to be able to provide a luminaire which may be quickly installed at the job site without having to open the luminaire. It is also desirable to be able to provide for easier wiring of the luminaire and to be able to provide to the contractor the luminaire as an installed lamp ready for wiring. Previously known luminaires would be shipped to the contractor at a job site whereupon they would be opened by the electrician to expose the internal electrical wires which would then be attached to matching electrical wires in a previously installed outlet box. Thereupon, the luminaire would be fixedly attached to either the wall or ceiling by means known in the art such as toggle bolts, fastening screws, and other means. Such installation and mounting procedure can be lengthy and can result in excessive installation costs which must be passed on to the ultimate purchaser of the facility in which the luminaire is placed.